


Levi x Female!Reader {Impatient}

by Curlytomato



Series: Female!Reader [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: ;), F/M, Handcuffs, Kinky, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Teasing, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 17:55:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6125134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curlytomato/pseuds/Curlytomato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is porn without plot, like literally there is no plot here :P Basically just a BJ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Levi x Female!Reader {Impatient}

You walked behind him and when the two of you finally reached his office you smirked, knowing fully well what was going to happen behind those doors. 

“Get in” he said with an undertone in his voice that made a shiver run down your back. He entered the room first ans you slid through the door shortly after. Levi was in front of you, his back facing you.

“What the fuck do you think you're doing?” he asked you. But the venom you expected to be in his voice wasn't there. The way he said that was more amused than angry. You smiled to yourself and answered confidently:

“You already know what it's about, shorty. It's quite obvious isn't it?”

“Tch, sassy as always I see. You are right, I do know very well where this is going. I simply don't quite get why you would think of me in that way, (F/N). You are younger than me and might I add quite attractive as well. What makes a young girl like you...” 

He was cut of by you reaching out for his arm and pulling the surprised man close too you. 

“I may be younger, sir but you know very well I am of legal age and to answer your question shorty. I can't help but feel attracted to you. You think you're good at hiding your true self but honestly everybody with a little bit of a brain can see that you actually are a good and honest person. You are one of the most caring people I know, Levi. Oh, and also you're hot.” 

It took every little bit of bluntness you had to tell him that. But it seemed to work as he smirked at you. 

“Ah, really now (F/N). That's interesting, isn't it? Are you sure you want to do this? I sure won't hold back on you ~”

At this moment you remembered the dream you had a couple days earlier. Oh, no you were not going to let him to anything to you just yet.

“You know what sir? I'm sure you won't do anything to me today ~ But I should be able to let you relief some of this tension, huh?” you smirked at him and cuffed his hands behind his back with a swift motion. 

“What? Why the fuck are you carrying hand cuffs with you?” he looked confused.

“Well if that's you're only concern I am happy to continue this now” you giggled at his puzzled face.  
He only groaned in response and leaned his head against the wall behind him. You were in front of him, dangerously close. You leaned your head in, so that you could whisper in his ear. 

“Consent is key, Levi. Do you want this?” It was more of a murmur than a whisper but it had the desired effect.

“Yes, god. Please just hurry up a bit, will you?” 

You smiled, while it was true that consent is important, it was also really sexy to hear him say that he wanted you to do this.

“Getting impatient huh sir?” you emphasized the sir and leaned against his body.

Slowly you kissed a trail from his right ear to his throat, over his Adams apple. When you reached his cravat you slowly undid it. You then unbuttoned his shirt and realized you could not slide it off , since he was still handcuffed. And you sure as hell weren't going to change that anytime soon. 

You took a small step back just to take a look at him like that. He was panting slightly, his eyes were shut and his mouth was open. His shirt was revealing his toned torso and as your gaze went lower you could – clearly – see his arousal. 

“Will you just stop gawking your freaking eyes out and get to work already dammit?” he spat out.

You giggled and stepped closer again. You kissed his jaw and neck again and your hand began to roam his chest and abs.

“Oh come on,” you said “you like the teasing, don't you?”

“No I fucking don't like you teasing me, brat” he groaned.

“Don't hide it sir,” you said, emphasizing the 'sir' again “your little friend here is way more honest” you smirked as you massaged his crotch through his trousers.

“Fuck, come on (F/N) fucking do something. And quit the 'sir' crap.”

“But you seem to enjoy it quite a bit, sir. Do you think I don't notice how your dick twitches?” 

He groaned again. That Levi is a man for Dirty Talk, you would have never guessed that. 

Slowly you began undoing his belt and you pushed down his pants. He kicked them off fast and didn't seem to care were they landed. He was wearing black and white boxer briefs. 

You got on your knees and looked up to Levi. He was looking down at you with half lidded eyes. 

“Will you now fucking do something? I am not going to get any harder you know?” he said with a grin and you could feel your cheeks heat up. “Oh, now you're blushing, how cute. Just a few moments ago you were saying way dirtier things to me.” he smirked.

You snorted and cupped his balls with your hand through his boxers in a swift motion and then mouthed his dick trough the briefs. He jolted forward in surprise and let out a moan. 

You ripped his boxers of a gulped a bit in surprise. It was defiantly bigger than you had expected and you felt kind of ashamed for calling it his “little friend” earlier. 

“Like what you see?” he laughed at your surprised face.

Zapping back into reality you smiled and began stroking him slowly.

“Maybe I do” 

His breath hitched as you licked a line from the bottom to the tip. 

“Oh fuck, come on (F/N)”

You took the head into your mouth and teasingly flicked your tongue. He moaned again. Slowly you began bobbing your head and taking more and more onto your mouth. Your left hand was restricting him from thrusting into your mouth while your right was massaging his balls. 

“Oh god yes just like that – fuck, ah”

You had to admit you really liked him being this vocal. You started to bob your head faster and he groaned loudly. You removed your left hand from his hip and began to stroke what wasn't in your mouth. 

“Fuck, (F/N). Keep doing that, I am going to – ah fuck”

he groaned rather loud as he came into your mouth. You stood up and faced him. He tiredly smiled at you. You undid his handcuffs and were immediately slammed against the wall. You squealed in surprise and he grinned at you. 

He slowly lowered his face towards yours and kissed you. 

“You know, we should do this more often (f/n)”


End file.
